


Blurring The Lines Between Two Minds

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, Love Triangles, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: As uniterested as Kaguya was regarding the politics surrounding the lunarians and youkai, the masterful Sages of both were a different story...





	Blurring The Lines Between Two Minds

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kaguya could hear the ruckus coming from the outside of her quarters, the sounds of orders being yelled, guns being shot and battle cries from both the lunarians and youkai. She was both anxious yet calm at the ongoing situation, something that Eirin had predicted would happen once the bait was set out.

That wasn't her only reason for the unusual calmness as the leader of the other army had also informed her about the events whilst under the sky of a world she was unfamiliar yet fascinated with, kept safe by her said guide's powers as they lay beneath the startling light of her home, locked together in a tight embrace.

Though Eirin was the only lunarian she wanted, Kaguya's other suitor didn't fall in their species so she was an exception, an extraordinary one.

Stepping away from the window with her thoughts, the Princess paced around her room in anticipation as she was barricaded in to be protected, numerous guards lined up outside her door and plenty of traps and surveillance between them.

Not that it would work for that one particular youkai, one that she had caught the eyes of. Or many eyes if her gaps had anything to go by. 

"Kaguya".

The woman turned around at the sound of the smooth and sensual voice of none other than Yukari, the powerful leader of the army her own Lunar army was currently engaged in battle with.

But she didn't care for war or bloodshed, not when the vision of perfection sauntered out of her gap tunnel with that soul shaking coy smile, a smile reserved only for her.

"You're here" Kaguya replied breathlessly as she smoothly but quickly breezed across the room and into the youkai's outstretched arms.

Yukari had always mused how Kaguya would make a befitting celestial given her literal otherworldly elegance and aura.

"And pass up the chance to see you while I'm here? That's absurd" Yukari smiled as she held the Princess tight against her chest with her arms placed protectively around her waist and shoulder, "I missed you".

Kaguya mumbled the reply and simply reveled in the moment of being in Yukari's embrace, it felt like Eirin's to a certain degree.

"How long do we have?" she asked when she pulled back and ran her dark eyes over the blonde's face, still unable to comprehend how beautiful she was.

Yukari's fingers ran through the never ending black hair whilst pressing against Kaguya further. They were always running against time or some other force trying to get in the way of their sheltered world but each moment was even more treasured in that sense.

"Your Sage already knows I'm here doesn't she?". 

Kaguya's hand rested on the flat of Yukari's back whilst she tipped her head up, "She does".

"I'm surprised she hasn't already appeared and dragged you away" the blonde chuckled before pressing her top lip over Kaguya's, gently keeping a hold on it before doing the same to the bottom one. She felt the woman in her embrace sigh contently as their light kisses continued lazily, a peck there and a linger here; it really was the softest of kisses that were the most impacting.

Not that Yukari couldn't wait to get to properly claiming Kaguya's lips and body as her own.

"I asked her not to" Kaguya answered and swiped her tongue over the youkai's bottom lip before pulling back, "It won't be long till she intervenes however, the battle outside feels like it is coming to an end, are you okay with that?".

Yukari kissed the palm that had rested near her face before taking Kaguya's other hand in hers, "Yagokoro knows as well as I do the basis of this war. Getting to see you feels a lot more vital and if she can restrain herself for a few moments till she attempts to pry me off of you, then I'd rather not waste the time that we have, Kaguya".

A smirk crossed Kaguya's gorgeous face as she pushed Yukari back onto her bed and nestled between her legs whilst stood up, "You both are the same".

"Well, I can't deny she doesn't have fabulous tastes in the choosing of suitors" the blonde hit back as Kaguya removed her mob cap and undid the golden silk hair from the confines of the bun it was in.

Yukari's hand slid up and pulled the bow on the lunarian's top apart, her other hand on her lower back. The look she was being given set her body alight and all Yukari could think of was grabbing Kaguya on her to further fan the desire between them.

The Princess smiled innocently, watching how Yukari's alert violet eyes were following her hands every move as she pulled the blouse apart slowly, letting it float down her arms and onto the floor leaving her in her skirt and bra.

"It's quite amusing, she has that same look" she giggled, shivering slightly as Yukari's hands trailed from her back, around her hips and then stroked up her stomach.

"Is that so?".

"That is..so" Kaguya said between a deep breath when she felt Yukari's lips press between her chest, her hands gently tugging her skirt down. She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders as she slumped forward to rest her chin on Yukari's head, "You have too much clothing on still".

Smiling into the lunarian's pale neck whilst her active hands ran over and around her body, Yukari replied with a lowly whisper, "I can see to that" and pulled the woman into her arms and placed her on the bed before standing up and shedding the intricately decorated pieces of clothing whilst Kaguya watched with eager eyes.

Soon enough the sounds of her dress dropping onto the floor and Yukari crawling over to where Kaguya was resting on her elbows filled in the anticipating silence that wafted around the air. She hovered over the Princess who rested back fully as Yukari's hands and lips connected with hers, the arduous and long awaited moment of being able to be together finally being fulfilled.

 

For Eirin however, the moments couldn't be going faster as she stood in the main control room, overwatching the chaos that was coming to an end. Her mind was fused with Kaguya's enough to at least know what her student was feeling that very moment and it made her blood boil at who was responsible for doing so.

"Lady Yagokoro, the youkai army is retreating as expected of your planning, we await your orders".

The Sage collected her thoughts and faced the commander talking to her, "See to that there are no youkai left and continue pushing them till they leave. Yorihime and Toyohime are to fall back as the rest of the teams can finish the job".

"Understood!".

Another person sided up, "We've lost sight of the leader and her accomplices, your commands, Lady Yagokoro".

Her blue eye flickered at knowing exactly where Yukari was and was half tempted to send security into the Princess's room but the consequences of that would be reverberate around for many.

Instead she called off the search and told them to focus on ridding the last of the youkai left on the moon.

The duo stepped out leaving Eirin to mull over her tortured mind in regards to Kaguya and the blonde. She couldn't comprehend Kaguya's attraction to Yukari and why she continued to have these rendezvous with her but of course in hindsight, she knew how the youkai would be appealing to her.

She was rebellious, her own woman, creator of a land that was a safe haven for its inhabitants, wild yet undoubtedly comprised up of intelligence and power that rivaled her own. 

For the one moment that Yukari had found her way to Kaguya, that was all it took for the two to build something that crossed enemy lines and the thought infuriated Eirin.

She would never use the word jealous though she knew there was certainly a dose of that injected into her hatred of Yukari. 

To know that right now, in the same bed that she had spent countless of nights with Kaguya in, the youkai was doing the exact same thing to her.

She could envision Yukari's body pressed against Kaguya in a withering motion as she rocked over her. 

She despised the notion of Kaguya moaning out the youkai's name instead of hers as she let go and her body trembled in pleasure.

Eirin squeezed her hands and dug her nails into her palm at the image of Yukari whispering into Kaguya's ear, stroking the sweat infused hair and kissing away at her spent body.

_"Princess.."._

Despite voicing her concerns with getting attached to Yukari, Kaguya insisted that it was nothing to worry about, that they both knew where they stood with each other and ensured her only long term lover was going to be Eirin.

But that didn't elevate the annoyance she felt even if the visits between Yukari and Kaguya were infrequent. If anything, Eirin knew that the blonde would be more willing to endure the risks so long she got to see Kaguya and have a moment to goad her whilst there, taking the sparring between them far too lightly for the lunarian's liking. 

Eirin wondered if she asked her to stop seeing Yukari, would she agree to it but as she walked out of the room and told her guards that she was going to check on the Princess, the fear of Kaguya's true answer was enough to keep her feelings to herself.

 

Back in Kaguya's room, the time had passed and Yukari was finishing getting dressed under the hazy vision of the woman in the bed. 

"You can't stay for a bit longer?".

Yukari smiled and fixed her hair that was still down as she sat next to Kaguya, leaning forward to kiss her tenderly and brush the messy dark locks back, "The youkai have left and I am being searched for. The last thing I want to do is compromise you by being found here".

"But Yukari, I'd say you were compromising me rather delightfully" Kaguya grinned as she rested back on the pillow, her arms still slung over Yukari's shoulder to give her a view of her nude top half that wasn't hidden beneath the sheets.

The blonde soaked up the flushed skin whilst admiring some of the bites she left on Kaguya's neck both out of pent up lust and to piss Eirin off. Her hands were wrapped around the bare waist with her thumbs stroking the curve of Kaguya's back and the temptation to strip down to ravage her became unbearable.

She settled for a deep kiss instead after replying, "Given the choice, you know that there's nothing more that I'd want than to continue compromising you till you cannot think of anyone but me".

Kaguya whimpered as the youkai's warm tongue ran around in her mouth, constricting her breathing with each clash of her own and it felt so arousing that she gripped the bed with one hand and Yukari's chest with the other. She was already recovering from the onslaught of sex with the blonde and all the wonderful things she could do with such limited time and she wanted more. 

The more Kaguya thought of about it as Yukari's mouth covered hers, there were more similarities between her and Eirin that either would ever admit to. 

The selfishness of having both never slipped the Princess's mind though she knew that this thing she had with the youkai was fleeting unlike that of what she had with Eirin. All of them were aware of that to a certain extent however Kaguya knew that Eirin was slipping of the resolve of accepting it and rightly so.

It was sound of the door opening that finally made Kaguya extract her tongue out of Yukari's mouth, a line of silver connecting them together.

Noticing who it was, Kaguya sat up and pulled the sheets over her chest as she wiped her mouth though Eirin had done all she could to keep her eyes off of the two once she walked in so she didn't notice.

"Eirin".

A grin placed itself on Yukari's lips as she stood up, "Well well, if it isn't Lady Yagokoro, my second favorite lunarian" she said in a diminutive voice. 

"Princess, your meeting with that inpure youkai will have to cease as Tsukuyomi's guards are screening the palace".

She still hadn't looked at Kaguya and it was bothering her, "Thank you for letting me know, why don't you come in?".

"Yes, it'd be an honour to be in the presence of such a commended individual. Fabulous job with the trap by the way, it was more than enough time for me and the Princess ".

Before Yukari could blink, Eirin had jumped to the side of the bed, nocking an arrow into her bow and aiming at her heart, "Your deed here is done youkai, remove yourself from the palace before I do it myself".

"Oh how feisty" the blonde giggled.

Kaguya had retrieved her top and covered up knowing that it'll go to her thighs at least before she jumped out of the bed and went to Eirin. She placed her hand onto the lunarian's outstretched one to lower it as her other hand rested on her chest.

"Eirin, lower your bow, please".

The steely staring contest didn't end and Kaguya knew that Yukari couldn't help but to provoke Eirin. It was how they both worked after all; setting traps, playing games, taunting each other to the brink of war.

If anything, she had hoped that her relationship with the two might have eased the urge to provoke each other and sometimes it did however, not always.

"Eirin, please".

Slowly lowering her arm and placing her other hand on Kaguya's waist, Eirin shot a warning glare to Yukari, "Leave".

Whether it was in the crevices of Eirin's imagination or not, she could've sworn she saw Yukari scowl when she wrapped Kaguya against her body but it was quickly replaced with that usual smug grin like she knew the answers to the universe.

"Such unnecessary hostility" she chided before winking at Kaguya, "I have an army to scold but it has been a pleasure, as always Kaguya. I hope to see you soon" she said whilst opening up a gap and stepping through before turning back for one last taunt, "Preferably without your shadow around...or with, I certainly wouldn't mind" she chuckled and waved.

"Goodbye Yukari, please take care" Kaguya replied and watched the gap close as the blonde registered her words.

 

She instantly felt Eirin relax and look at her with a softer gaze that she only used for her. Between that and Yukari's smile, Kaguya did feel spoilt in so many ways but at the end of it all, it was Eirin who she needed. The look on her face gave way to the bellied sadness that was being hidden with the Sage's usual business like demeanour when she stepped back and bowed.

"I need to check on the situation regarding the perimeters that the youkai broke through, I'll have someone draw up a bath for you".

"Do I smell that bad?" Kaguya replied with a teasing raise of her eyebrow to try and diffuse the tension.

Eirin remained neutral, "No Princess, however the scent of the youkai lingers all over you as well as her  marks. It'd be best for you to conceal them lest someone becomes curious".

"They'd just know it was you anyway" Kaguya smiled and tried again at easing the coolness in Eirin's aura. 

"Forgive me for my error in assuming otherwise". 

Kaguya grabbed Eirin closer to her "Stop it".

"I don't understand?".

"Me and Yukari are not a permanent thing, you know that" she pleaded whilst staring up into Eirin's flat blue eyes, "It won't happen again".

"That business is not mine to intrude in unless she becomes problematic like so" she replied and kept her voice as steady as she could in order to not betray her emotions at the Princess's words, "Besides, that is all I need to hear from you, thank you".

Kaguya lurched forward and placed her arms behind Eirin's head and placed it on her shoulder, the sudden move knocking the Sage off guard.

"Please don't be angry at me".

"Kaguya, I could never be angry with you. What you do with Yukari is something I may not like but it makes you happy" Eirin said and held onto the woman.

"You make me happy" Kaguya quickly stated and grabbed the lunarian's dress from the back and held on, "She knows that too, she knows it'll always be you".

"Understood" Eirin breathed into Kaguya's neck, it was better than not knowing whether Yukari had a chance to turn the Moon's one Princess against them and more importantly, against her, "Though I really must check up and see what is going on out there".

"My cousins can handle it, they've been trained by you after all Eirin, please stay with me?" the uncharacteristically small voice pleaded into her ear, "I need you".

Eirin was melting at the vicinity of having Kaguya curled up over her, the arms pressing into her upper back hard as her body molded into hers. She knew that whatever the Princess asked for is what she shall recieve and she would happily do whatever to keep her safe and satisfied.

That's one thing Yukari wouldn't get the privilege of doing daily after all Eirin thought to herself with a smile, what she got to experience was only temporary whereas she got to stand by Kaguya day in, day out. There was no need to feel threatened, especially if Kaguya's words were true which meant that after everything, it was she who the Princess relied on, not the youkai.

 

After all, it was one thing to _crave_ someone but an entirely different concept to _depend_ on them. 

 


End file.
